Dragon
by Lightpinksuperstar
Summary: Yukio is a male escort or more commonly known as a prostitute in Japan. Gajeel is a club owner looking for a new pet. What will happen when their paths cross,Gajeel/OC. Contains: abuse,BDSM,cross-dressing and a Modern Au.
1. Chapter 1

The black dragon

Part one: Me and my life

Life in Tokyo is not what it's all cracked up to be. Behind all the skyscrapers, lights and wonder lay the people like me in dark alleyways wondering where their next meal is coming from. Don't get me wrong I have a place and everything it's just that...I'm a male escort or more commonly known as a prostitute.

I don't sell my body for attention, I'm not a kid craving daddy's love...no I do it for my brother, Romeo, he's just a kid; he wouldn't understand what I do for him. I was fifteen when I ran away; Romeo was just a baby and together we escaped a life of abuse and neglect. We lived on the streets for two years until an old friend found me, her and her father let me live with them until the dad wanted to fuck me. I said 'Oh hell no!' and back on the streets I was.

I was seventeen with a two year old moving town to town until we made it to Tokyo. I remember that winter was closing in fast that year, I was so stressed out that we needed to find a place; then I met Cana. Cana was the one who introduced me to the do' and don'ts of the escorting world. To be honest...I had never imagined selling my body for money, I through that I would work at a club and if I was lucky get a singing job, I loved singing...but life will always fuck you over. Won't it.

''Oh ... Laxus fuck me harder!'' Cana moaned, snapping me out of my daze. ''Yeah, you like that don't you slut!'' came the client from inside the room. Five minutes later ''The best fuck of my life.'' Said Cana as she came out of the room counting her money. ''You say that about everyone.'' I say flicking my strawberry blond hair out of my face. ''Well this one had a big dick.'' She argues handing me half of her money. ''No I can't take that. You earned that money.'' I say pushing her hand away. ''Take it you need it more than I do.'' She replies as she tucks the money into the hem of my skirt. ''Thank you.'' I say as I make my way home.

I walk down five dark alleys until I stop outside the old, dusty and barely standing apartment that I call home. After four flights of stairs, eighteen wolf whistles and six butt grabs I finally stop outside my door; I knock on the door five times until I hear the pitter-patter of small feet. Romeo opens the door jumping out at me ''Nii-san!'' He squeals as I walk in with him in my arms. ''How was your day buddy?'' I ask setting him down. ''It was great, we had a new girl in class today; her name is Wendy.'' He says as a light blush comes across his face, I chuckle as I ruffle his hair. ''Kawaii!'' ''Nii-san!'' He whines turning a darker shade of red. ''Ok now get ready for bed.'' I tell him as he skips to the bathroom.

I walk towards our bedroom and pull out a box from under the bed and put the money inside, I undress and slip into a pair of shorts and an overgrown t-shirt. Romeo comes out of the bathroom wearing something similar to me, we climb into bed and cuddle each other ''Good night Nii-san.'' He yawns as his eyes slip shut. ''Good night Romeo.'' I whisper before we slip into the land of dreams.


	2. Chapter 2: The client

Chapter Two: The Client

A/N: This is my first fanfic, this is not for people who don't like mature things please go away. Now for the brave souls who stayed read on and enjoy!

'Sunshine, lollipops and rainbows every...' sang the alarm clock before I hit it with my fist to shutting it up. I rolled over; the time read 6:00 'Time to start my day.' I think to myself as I quietly get out of bed not to wake Romeo. I go to the kitchen and him make a bento box, wake him up to get him and myself ready for school and out the door we go.

After I drop Romeo off at school I get ready for my day job as a barista at a coffee shop. I get dressed in my brown work shirt and (very short) skirt; head for work. As soon as I step into work I get welcomed by a face full of Lucy's chest. ''Oh my kami, Yukio I haven't seen you in like FOREVER!'' She screams holding me closer to her oversized chest. ''Ok. One it's only been a weekend and your choking me.'' I say in a strained voice trying to get my head out of her chest. ''Sorry.'' She replies as she lets go of me. ''Oh please stop messing around and get your skates on.'' The manager, Mira Jane, says as she shu's us off into the staff locker room.

The work day was relatively boring today as time slowly ticked by. Until _he_ walked in, it was like all eyes in the shop shifted him, his face was full of piercings; I could hear the costumers whispering about him. ''Look it's the black dragon.'' One whispers ''He's so hot he makes the sun look cool!'' A bunch of girls chirps their faces a light shade of pink. He stalks his way to the cash registered I was stationed at. ''One large cup black coffee to go.'' He says his thunderous voice sending shivers down my spine. ''Hai.'' I reply taking a step away from the register. ''And make it snappy!'' He boomed at me. I clench my fits in anger as I get his coffee to go.

I get his coffee and slam it on top of the counter. ''Here's your coffee, dumbass.'' I growl with my best bitchy face on. ''Thanks bitch try to give my coffee in less than five minutes.'' He spat back at me before leaving and stepping into his black Mercedes and driving away. ''Asshole.'' I say to Lucy who's behind me. ''Are you crazy!? That was Gajeel Redfox you were talking to!'' She screams grabbing my shoulders. ''So, he was an asshole and I'm not him, he can do his worst.'' I reply with a cocky grin. ''It's your funeral.'' She says letting go of me as we start to close up shop.

Smex scene

Night rolls in as I wait for my first client at my usual spot, Cana's not here because she has a cold stupidest excuse ever. 'Damn. It's cold out here.' I think as I pull down my tight black skirt that hardly covers my ass, just then a black Mercedes stops right in front of me. The prick from the coffee shop rolls down the window. ''Get in.'' He says as he opens the car door. He drives a street away before he stops. ''Look, I know you don't like me and I don't like you. But I want my dick sucked and you need the money. So how much.'' He says looking me up and down. ''Fifteen.'' I reply bluntly. He looks at me as if it's too much. ''Ten to suck. Five to swallow.'' I clarify. ''I don't have any STD'S. So get down to business.'' He says as he pulls out his hard, huge and thick cock covered in piercings.

I get to work moving my head up and down his thick member, his salty precum filing my mouth. I go deeper until the back of my throat, ''Fuck, ah try to take all of me.'' He says his voice low and raspy as he puts his hand on m head. I take a deep breath as I relax my throat letting him slide in.

Gajeel's P.O.V

My dick slipped down his tight throat. ''Oh fuck ah...ah.'' I moan as his tight walls tighten around me, he looks up at me with eyes that scream 'Fuck me!' He starts to move his head faster and swallow around me. ''Oh shit I'm close.'' I rasp out as he starts to suck on the head. ''Shit I'm Cumming. Swallow it all you slut!'' I scream out as I blow my load in his mouth and he swallows it gratefully. He pulls off my limp dick getting ready to leave. ''I'll give you an extra twenty if you jack off while calling me master.'' He leans back on the seat; lifts up his skirt to reveal his hard member in socked red panties. ''You got wet from sucking me off didn't you?'' I ask as I run my finger down his twitching member. ''Ah h-hai master.''

Yukio's P.O.V

I pull down my red panties and begin to stroke my rock hard member. ''D-does this p-please master?'' I moan as I move my hand faster his burning eyes never leaving me. He moves closer and licks the shell of my ear. ''Why don't you finger yourself for me.'' He whispers my minds clouded by lust as I start to suck on my two fingers, covering them with spit and bring them down to my twitching pink hole. I stretch my legs wide so my master could see me as I push in a finger.

''A-ahh, master it's in. It feels weird.'' I moan as I shift my hips only making my finger go in deeper. ''Is my new pet a virgin?'' He asks as I push in another finger nodding my head, I hear him chuckle at that, then grab my dick stroking it hard and fast. More and more beads of precum roll down red cock head, I start to move my fingers faster until I hit something inside me that makes me see stars. ''Ahh m-master g-gonna cum. Please let me c-cum!'' I scream as I keep hitting that spot, he starts to suck on my neck painfully hard but it only adds to the pleasure. ''Cum for me.'' He whispers in my ear. At that moment I cum all over my skirt and top then it all went black.

End of Smex

Gajeel's P.O.V

I look over and he had passed out so I decide to take him home with me. I park the car and carry him to the bedroom; I lay him on the bed and clean him up. I take his phone and call the first number I see 'Cana.' It rings ''Hello?'' came the ugliest voice I've ever heard. ''This is a client of your friend and I need you to look after his place tonight.'' I finish waiting for a reply. ''Why?'' was the only response I got. ''Because I own him and he's my new pet.'' And with that I hung up and joined my new pet in bed

End of chapter two


	3. Chapter 3: The Offer

Chapter Three: The Offer

I wake up and turn to shut off the alarm like I always do, but there was no alarm. I open my eyes expecting to see the grey wall of my apartment, but instead I'm met with the face of the asshole from the coffee shop. I realise that we are in the same bed, I quickly check to see if both have are clothes on.

I start to recall the events of last night.

I groan at how slutty I was, then and then it hit me I wasn't at home. I scramble out of the bed; rush for my phone. I check the time on my phone it read '6:30am.' It felt like my stomach had it the floor, not only had I not taken Romeo to school I left him all on his own.

' _I'm such terrible Nii-san!_ ' I shout at myself as my eyes start to burn, tears fretting to fall.

' _I'm a horrible person, Romeo's gonna hate me!'_ I yell at myself yet again, crying holding the phone close to my chest. A hand was gently placed upon my head and I look up to see Gajeel with a pained look in his eyes.

''Don't cry. I hate to see the ones I care about cry.'' He whispers as he pulls me into his tight embrace. I don't know why but I feel safe in his toned arms. I bury my face in his chest and softly weep.

Hours had pasted as I pull away and look at the time it was '12:00' I go to my contacts and call Romeo.

''Oh Romeo I'm so glad you're safe.'' I squeak out before I started to cry again. ''Yeah I'm ok. Cana-san came over and said you were Lucy-chan, so please don't cry.'' Romeo replies making me feel better about myself.

''I have to go. Love you!'' He shouts down the phone. ''Yeah Love you too.'' I say before we end the call.

I turn to face Gajeel and he did not look happy. ''Who was that?'' He ask not as friendly as before. ''No one and it's none of your business.'' I snap back not wanting him to find out about Romeo. I start to walk away but he grabs my wrist.

''I'm gonna ask you again. Who is he?'' He asks yet again in a low and dangerous tone, giving me Goosebumps.

Then a sudden realisation hit me. ''Wait, are you jealous?'' I ask with a big fat grin on my face. ''Maybe I am. So what!'' He shouts with a light blush on his face. ' _Kawaii!'_ I think before shaking the thought out of my head and getting ready to leave.

''Wait I have an offer for you.'' He says just as I'm about to leave the room, I turn around. ''What kind of offer are we talking about?'' Not really in the mood for sex.

He walks towards me and takes hold of hands looking me straight in the eye. ''Become mine and mine alone.'' He says with a serious face, you can't be serious I still hate you. ''Nani!?'' was the only thing I could manage without my brain short circuiting.

''Live with me and you'll never have to worry about money or when's the next time you're gonna eat anymore. Just please stay.'' What the fuck!? Maybe I could...But wait what about Romeo? He's my everything, I just can't up and leave.

''No I can't. I can't stay with you.'' I say letting go of his hands.

''It's because of _him_ isn't it.'' He says quietly looking down and at the most vulnerable I'll ever seen him. He reaches for me again but I pull back this time. ''You don't understand he's my everything. The reason only reason I get out of bed every morning and the only reason I'm doing this.''

I look at the carpet not being able to bear the look on his face.

''Then let me be your everything! The reason you get out of bed every morning. Let that be me!'' He shouts grabbing my shoulders.

''But he's just a kid.'' I say not looking up not wanting to see his expression.

I feel a sudden weight off my shoulders as I realise Gajeel is not there but is banging his head against on the wall, on the other side of the room. ''Define ' _kid_ '?'' He asks generally confused. ''A six year old.'' I say...Oh! I forgot to tell him that Romeo is a kid. My bad.

''He can live here too.'' He says as if it changes nothing. It does big time!

''Look at it this way, no more working on the streets. No more money troubles and I could get a good education also a job in the future.'' He says with the hopeful light back in his eyes.

''Well...I'll think about it.'' I say giving in. ''Here take this.'' He hands me the money from last night and a card with his phone number on it. ''I'll drive you home.'' He says as he leaves the room.

When I got home I start to think about his offer and what this would mean.

I mean he's still an asshole for yesterday but he made up for it by helping me get off, which I enjoyed. He also gave me a place to stay after I passed out, which doesn't happen to me, but freaked out when he thought Romeo was a man.

But he did calm me down after my mini break down. This is so confusing.

Kami if you're listening please help me. If I take the chance it will be in Romeo's best interest. Ok I'll take the offer but only for Romeo and for nothing else.

Why am I so excited and why am I blushing at that fact. Kami what's wrong with me!


End file.
